Transformers-World War Earth: Clash of Giants
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: The Transformers' war on Earth escalates to a dangerous new phase as the technology of Combiners comes to bear, and teams of Autobots and Decepticons harness this power to their own end. Who will win this Combiner war? Find out here in Transformers-WORLD WAR EARTH!
1. Superiority

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **With the Decepticons at war with themselves, Optimus Prime has enlisted the help of the Airealbots, an experimental team of Autobots with the ability to fly. Now, Optimus and his Autobots must train them in their ways...**

Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Jazz had taken the Airealbots on a practice mission, where Decepticons had hijacked a train of oil tankers. Astrotrain pulled them in his steam locomotive mode and Bludgeon, Blackout, Arachnid, and Dreadwing were protecting him. Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Jazz drove along the tracks while the Airealbots flew just a few feet overhead. Bludgeon fired his tank cannon, Dreadwing and Arachnid fired their machine guns, and Blackout fired a pair of missiles.

"Stick together, that's the only way you'll survive!" Jazz said as he quickly changed to his robot mode, and in mid air, deflected several laser blasts with his swords, and changed back to his car mode. The Airealbots were in tight formation, and Silverbolt was nervous.

"And another thing, follow orders!" Bumblebee said. The Airealbots were flying well, until Skydive accidentally bumped into Air Raid.

"Hey, watch it!" Air raid shouted.

"Sorry!" Skydive said.

"Arrgh! I can't concentrate moving this slow!" Slingshot growled, and he broke formation.

"Slingshot, what are you playing at!?" exclaimed Fireflight.

"Stay in formation!" Silverbolt said, and suddenly, Slingshot swooped in at a thousand miles an hour, firing his missiles at the track ahead, which tore them apart and Astrotrain applied his brakes, but then it was too late, and he changed into his space shuttle mode, where the other Decepticons boarded him, and he took off. The oil cars careened off the rails and exploded, causing the Autobots to come screeching to a stop. Later, at the Ark, Optimus spoke sternly to the Airealbots. He was not pleased with them.

"You disobeyed a direct order and jeopardized the mission. But this was my fault, I shouldn't've thought you were ready for a mission like this. For now, leave me." The Airealbots left Optimus, and Sam, Leo, and Mikaela couldn't help but watch.

"Optimus, why did you have to be so hard on the Airealbots?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're fresh off the space bridge." Mikaela said. Optimus looked at them, said,

"I was harsh with them, but these are dangerous times, and I cannot afford to hand-crank them." Optimus said. On Cybertron, Megatron and Starscream were in Tetrahex, the home of Thunderwing and his Decepticons, where inside, they were enjoying an energon cube with Thunderwing.

"Thunderwing, I am going to need some assistance." Megatron said.

"Like?" Thunderwing asked.

"I would like to borrow the Combaticons. Their structure and discipline is most impressive." Megatron said as he looked at Onslaught leading the Combaticons on a march.

"Left, left, left, right, left!" He said as he was calling cadence. The Combaticons kept pace as they followed Onslaught.

"I see, but..." Thunderwing began.

"But what?" Megatron said.

"I had already arranged them to go to Earth for Shockwave." Thunderwing said. Megatron was outraged!

"YOU FILTH! SHOCKWAVE OVERTHREW ME!" he shouted as he got up from his chair and began to strangle Thunderwing, but Thunderwing shouted,

"Leave me alone!" and kicked Megatron down.

"Wait! Stop!" Starscream shouted. Megatron and Thunderwing were about to fight, when he pulled his miniguns on both of them.

"Alright, deal." Thunderwing said. Back on Earth, the Airealbots were in the barracks, where Slingshot was voicing his opinions.

"Optimus Prime is a fool! He's only jealous of us!"

"How quickly you forget, Slingshot, that we very little combat experience." Skydive said.

"You won't have any combat experience when I'm done with you!" Slingshot retorted.

"Both of you, stop!" Leo said. The Airealbots turned around to see the young human.

"I know you're inexperienced, but you don't have to fight over who's most to blame!" Leo said.

"I know what it's like to be new to something. On my football team, I was knew, and I cost us a game, but that didn't stop me! Sometimes, we have to let go of our fears and do the things that have to be done! You're more than a unit, you're brothers!" Leo said to them. The Airealbots were inspired, and Silverbolt said,

"Thank you, young human. Your words will live in our sparks forever more." Silverbolt said. on the bridge, Teletraan 1 said to Optimus,

"Optimus, I'm picking up Decepticon energy signatures en route to a power plant outside Jasper!" Optimus was about to give his roll out command, when the Airealbots confidently walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"We're going to do what needs to be done." Silverbolt replied, and one by one, the Airealbots changed to their jet modes and flew off. They arrived at the power plant, and the Decepticons Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, Dreadwing, Bludgeon, and Knockout were going to steal energy, when Silverbolt said,

"Decepticons, stop where you are, or eat our lead!"

"Destroy them!" Bludgeon said, and the Decepticons opened fire, but the Airealbots held on as they unleashed an awesome display of firepower. Air raid and Slingshot took off in their jet modes, while Silverbolt, Skydive, and Fireflight fought on the ground. Air raid was delighted as he fired his ten machine guns and dropped his load of ordnance on the Decepticons. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, and Dreadwing took to the skies, but the Airealbots were ready. Slingshot lured the Decepticons behind him, and just as they began to fire, he cut his engines and they overtook him, and then Air raid opened fire with his machine guns, shooting them down with a single burst.

"WOOOHOOOO!" he yelled, gleefully. On the ground, Skydive fired his grenade launcher, which blasted away Bludgeon, but he radioed the Decepticon base and said,

"Commander Shockwave, we've been outgunned, send reinforcements, please!" Shockwave turned to the Constructicons and said to them,

"You know what to do."

"Yes, Commander Shockwave." Scrapper said, and the Constructicons flew off to the power plant. When they arrived and landed, Air raid and Slingshot landed, and Silverbolt said,

"Oh look, more Decepticons, let's make scrap out of them!"

"You fools! Constructicons, transform-phase 1!" Scrapper said. The Constructicons transformed into their construction machine modes, and then Scrapper said,

"Transform-phase 2!", and the Constructicons combined together into a monstrously large robot.

" ** _DEVASTATOR...CRUSH!_** " it shouted, pronouncing his name.

"Airealbots, attack!" Silverbolt said, frantically, and the Airealbots took off and tried to fight Devastator, but they were no match, as he swatted them away like mosquitoes. They changed into their robot modes and fired their blasters.

"This isn't working!" Skydive said.

" ** _You puny Autobots are doomed!_** " Devastator declared, and as he was about to crush them with his massive fist, Silverbolt remembered what Leo had told the Airealbots.

"Airealbots, we can only defeat Devastator together!" Silverbolt said, and the Airealbots transformed and joined together into their own combiner, and they caught Devastator's fist.

" ** _What? This is impossible!_** " Devastator said, but the Airealbot combiner replied.

"You're right! Impossible for you do defeat SUPERION!"

" ** _NEVER!_** " Devastator shouted, and he lunged at Superion, but Superion punched him in the face, and Devastator got up. The two giants locked in battle, punching and smashing each other. Optimus and the Autobots arrived and they blasted Devastator, causing him to fall apart and the Decepticons retreated. Superion turned and bowed to Optimus, and he said,

"Optimus Prime, Superion awaits your command."

"At ease, soldier." Optimus said, and the Airealbots disassembled and the Autobots returned to the Ark.

"Three cheers for the Airealbots!" Ironhide said, and the Autobots had a celebration for their first victory in the Combiner wars.

* * *

At Shockwave's base, the door to Shockwave's throne room opened, and Megatron, Starscream, and the Combaticons arrived.

"Shockwave, this is my final offer. Step down from my throne or be destroyed." Megatron said. Shockwave got up and said,

"I wouldn't have it any other way.", and prepared to fire his hand cannon...


	2. Menace

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots' new combiner, Superion, has defeated Devastator in battle for the first time, and Megatron, with the Combaticons under his command, have invaded Shockwave's base, and are about to take over...**

Shockwave was about to fire his laser cannon hand, when Megatron said to the Combaticons,

"Attack!", and they went into action, firing their lasers, and Megatron fired his fusion cannon, which hit Shockwave's cannon arm, knocking him down, and Megatron pulled his energon sword on him.

"Stand down." he said. Shockwave obeyed, and said,

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Megatron took his place at the throne and the Decepticons said,

"All hail Megatron!"

"That's more like it. Combaticons, take him away!" Megatron said. The Combaticons turned to Shockwave, and they dragged him to the brig, where they threw him in and he said,

"The probability that I will have my revenge is 100%!"

"Good luck." Brawl said, and the Energon shields activated, trapping Shockwave in the base he had once built. Meanwhile, at the Ark, Optimus was conversing with Ultra Magnus over the subspace communicator.

"Good news, the Airealbots have performed well here on Earth." Optimus said.

"That's good to hear, Optimus. " Ultra Magnus said. Meanwhile, in Tetrahex, Thunderwing inspected his new team of Decepticons.

"Stunticons, you have been summoned here to replenish our ranks. Your first mission is to attack an Autobot supply base in Altihex. Once you have broken the defenses, signal our base, and we will send reinforcements to deal with the rest. Is that understood?" he told them.

"Yes, Lord Thunderwing!" the Stunticons said. The Stunticons Motormaster, Wildrider, Dragstrip, Dead end, and Breakdown changed into their car modes and drove off to Altihex, where they soon arrived behind Autobot lines. They snuck past turrets and evaded patrolling fighter squadrons, until the supply base was in sight. Motormaster said to Breakdown,

"Breakdown, you know what to do."

"My pleasure." Breakdown said, and he grabbed his rocket launcher, then fired a shot. The blast slammed into a turret at the base, and in the command center, the CO of the base said to some other Autobots,

"What's going on?"

"There's been an explosion at the southern corner." a soldier said. At the Stunticons' position, Motormaster said,

"Stunticons, advance!" and they changed to their vehicle modes. They arrived at the supply base, where an Autobot soldier said,

"Decepticons!", but Wldrider fired his twin machine guns, which mowed the Autobots down. The five Decepticons advanced on, as they slew any Autobots that got in their way, and when they arrived at the command center, the sergeant went to a console and said to a soldier,

"Get me Ultra Magnus!" The soldier quickly contacted Autobase Iacon, and in the planning center, Pipes said to Ultra Magnus,

"Sir, incoming transmission from Altihex!"

"Put it through." Ultra Magnus said. On the monitor screen, the Autobot sergeant appeared, and he said,"Ultra Magnus, this is Sergeant Blastdoor, our supply base is under Decepticon attack, send refinforements-arghh!", and the sergeant was shot in the back by Dragstrip. Ultra Magnus turned to the Protectobots and said,

"Protectobots, roll out!"

"We're on it!" Hot spot, the Protectobot commander said. Firstaid, Streetwise, Groove, and Blades changed to vehicle mode and rushed to the Altihex supply base, where the Stunticons had smashed and trashed their way to the command center.

"Stop right there, Motormaster!" Hot Spot said, and the Protectobots got into position

"Or what, Autobot?" Motormaster said as he turned around and the Stunticons prepared to fire.

"Or you'll be arrested for murder, destruction of property, and trespassing!" Streetwise said.

"Destroy them!" Motormaster said to the Stunticons, and the room was ablaze with laser fire, when then, Breakdown fired his blaster, shattering the glass window and the Sunticons escaped through it.

"We can't let them escape!" Groove said, then, without haste, the Protectobots raced outside, where they caught up with their foes, and Motortmaster said,

"Curses! Stunticons, unite!", and they transformed into a giant, with Motormaster forming the torso, Dragstrip and Dead end formed the arms, and Breakdown and Wildrider formed the legs.

"I am Menasor, I am unstoppable!" the combiner said.

"We'll see about that! Protectobots, combine!" Hot spot said, then the Protectobots transformed and merged into their own combiner.

"Stop this!" Defensor, their combined form said.

"Oh, I will!" Menasor said, and he lunged at Defensor, only for the raging giant to bounce off of his foe's energy shield.

"What? No!" Menasor said as he got up, then he fired his blaster, but Defensor's shield deflected his attacks.

"My turn!" Defensor said, and then he fired his flame grenade launcher, and balls of fire rained down on Menasor, exploding and as the fires raged, Menasor separated into his components and they retreated.

"Ultra Magnus, the Decepticons are in retreat." Defensor said as he radioed Autobase Iacon.

"Very good, Defensor, return to base, we'll handle everything else." Ultra magnus said.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Megatron was planning for his next operation.  
"After my examinations of our combiners, I am pleased, but, we will require an army of combiners if we are to take Earth." he said to his troops.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Starscream.

"That is quite an enigma..." Megatron said.


	3. Spellbound!

**As the Combiner wars rage on across Cybertron and Earth, Autobots and Decepticons alike are in a full on arms race to develop teams of soldiers with the ability to combine into massive super warriors. Meanwhile, outcasts experiment with this technology and hope to replicate it for their own nefarious purposes...**

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Eerie grey clouds hung over the eastern Manganese Mountains as a storm raged. However, one fembot was cozily holed up in her small, shack. "I am the storm. The storm is within me. I am the storm. The storm is within me." She chanted to herself. She was Thunderblast, the infamous Scarlet Slayer. One of her Kaon Tygars walked up to her as she was practicing her black magic,  
"No! Bad kitty!" she shouted at him, then blasted him with energy, singeing his rear end. The creature shrieked in pain and scampered away, then the witch continued reading from a spellbook. She made green and purple flames dance with her hands, and cackled, evilly to herself...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nyon, Ultra Magnus, Kick Off, Rapido, Rollout, Cliffjumper, Gears, Skyfall, Jackpot, Retro, and Surge, part of the garrison under City Commander Cavalier, were on patrol, spreading out across the city to cover more ground. "All clear in this sector." Cliffjumper reported over the com channel.  
"Nothing here." said Jackpot. The team met back up at Ultra Magnus' position, near the spaceport, to regroup and redisperse for another round throughout the city. It had been nearly a week since the attack on the supply base in Altihex, where Menasor and Defensor had battled. The Autobots were on the hunt for another Decepticon combiner team to make its presence known. Suddenly, Decepticons Charger, Flattop, Takeoff, Turbomaster, and Loudpedal charged in to attack. The fliers screamed in and blasted docked ships apart, while the others kicked over crates of cargo and blasted apart fuel containers.  
"Autobots, take'em out!" Ultra Magnus barked, and the Autobots sprang into action to defend the port from Decepticon attack. Kick Off fired his blasters, while Rapido changed to his car mode, then activated his jet boosters and took off in pursuit of Charger  
"Catch me if you can, Autobot!" Charger sneered. Rapido had changed to robot mode and was hanging from a crane when he then jumped on top of the Decepticon and said,  
"I accept your challenge!" and then swung off of him, causing Charger to lose his balance and crash into a pallet of crates. Flattop fired his blasters at Ultra Magnus, but he dodged the shot and with his hammer he smashed the brutish Decepticon away. The other Autobots were pushing back the Decepticon marauders.  
"Let's beat it!" Charger said as he changed to his jet mode. The Decepticons fled from the port, retreating back to their hideaway, wherever it was. A few hours later, Magnus and his team returned to Autobase Nyon, the headquarters of City Commander Cavalier.  
"We're back, Cavalier." Ultra Magnus replied.  
"I heard about the attack at the port, sir. Any sign of another combiner team?" Cavalier asked Ultra Magnus.  
"No. None." Ultra Magnus replied, sullenly as he stared out of the command tower. Grey, clouds were hanging over the mountains to the east, and a storm was brewing.

* * *

The Decepticons, beaten from the attack on the port, arrived at the shack. There, Thunderblast came to greet them. "Was you expedition fruitful, Charger?" She purred. Charger, knowing he had failed, began leaking lubricant from his forehead.  
"Um..." He stuttered.  
"The Autobots were too powerful!" Flattop said.  
"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Thunderblast snapped, then she zapped him with her mystical energy, nearly killing him. "Come in. I'm only letting you because I need you for later!" the witch growled as her Decepticon thugs entered the shack. They stepped over the dozens of Kaon Tygars that Thunderblast had picked up over the cycles into a dungeon, in the basement.  
"I have been concocting this plan for a while now. While the Autobots and Decepticons battle for supremacy over combiner technology, I'm going to take the cyber-cake! with my magic, I'm going to steal combiner limbs and use the powers they grant me to crush all who stand in my way!" she giggled, evilly. She then broke into a fit of maniacal laughter as the thunder echoed through the valleys of the mountains. Takeoff spun his pointer finger around his audio receptor and turned his head to Loudpedal, silently telling him,  
"She's lost it!" Thunderblast twitched her head and then hurled a lightning bolt at him,  
"I SAW THAT!" she hissed. She turned to her henchmen and said, "The only part of my plan left is to lure the Autobot and Decepticon combiners here..." as she rubbed her hands together. Thunderblast went out to another shack, filled with scrap. There, dead bodies of Decepticons and Autobots filled the shack. She found an old comlink off of an Autobot. With her magic, she disconnected it from his wrist and took it back to her house. There, she gave the transmitter to Takeoff and said. "See if you can get this thing to work." Takeoff got to work to get the comlink to work tinkering away until a blue light began to flash.

* * *

Ultra Magnus had returned to Iacon to pick up reinforcements, where he then went back to Nyon to help clean up the port. At a mobile command center set up by Takedown, Crumble, Neutro, and Groundpounder, Big Shot reported to the two Autobot commanders, "Magnus, there's an Autobot-frequency signal on my scan."  
"Put them through." Ultra Magnus said.

"I can't! There's no one else on the channel!" Big Shot said. The two commanders were confused.

"What do you mean?" Cavalier asked. Big Shot pulled up the feed and it was nothing but static. The two of them were indeed befuddled by this.  
"Come on Cavalier, gather your best soldiers. Powerglide, get your ship ready." Ultra Magnus radioed Powerglide. In no time, Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, Siren, Hosehead, Hoist, Flak, Big Shot, Pipes, and Gears were joined by Cavalier, Sandbag, Crashbash, Windrazor, Skystriker, Sizzle, Guzzle, Fizzle, and the two Autobot combiner teams, the Protectobots and Technobots in Powerglide's drop ship with his squadron for escort took off to track down the mysterious signal.

* * *

However, there was trouble. In Tetrahex, where the Decepticons under Thunderwing had set up their headquarters after being ousted from power in Polyhex, had picked up the Autobots. In the command tower, Quake reported to Thunderwing, "Milord, Autobot energy signatures are nearing quadrant 4."  
"Dispatch fighters to intercept and send the Stunticons to pursue them!" Thunderwing growled.  
"Yes, Milord!" Quake said. Needlenose, Windsweeper, Spinister, Hooligan, Skyjack, Space Case, Windsheer, and Spacecase took off to attack the Autobot transport.  
"Incoming!" shouted Powerglide as he heaved the ship to dodge Decepticon fire.  
"We'll take care of them, PG, find that signal!" Eagle Eye said as he and the other Autobot fliers broke off to defend the ship from the attack. Powerglide pressed on to the mountains. A vicious dogfight ensued in the skies above the Manganese Mountains. Tread Bolt blasted Hooligan with a missile, Eagle eye, with his precision blaster cannon, shot Space Case's wing right off, causing the Decepticon jet to crash. Needlenose screamed in on a collision course with Eagle Eye,  
"I'll make a bow-tie out of your ailerons!" he cried. Eagle Eye changed to robot mode, causing him to drop and responded,  
"Than your fashion sense won't be the only thing needing a tune up!" and blasted the underside of Needlenose with his pistol.  
"Bow-ties are still cool!" he cried as he plummeted to the ground. Meanwhile, the Autobot dropship landed in the mountains, at the shack.  
"Here it is, the origin of the signal." Powerglide said as he held a data tile. The place was utterly abandoned, at least to the Autobots. From the shack, Thunderblast peered out a window and giggled, quietly.  
"Time to have some fun!" She snickered. Outside, Ultra Magnus signaled the Autobots to spread out and search for anything suspicious. Meanwhile, Motormaster and the Stunticons were on their way to follow the Autobots.  
"No sign of them yet, Lord Thunderwing." he radioed Thunderwing.  
"Keep tracking them." Thunderwing radioed the Stunticon commander. The five continued driving through the mountains.  
"Yo, Moto, I'm picking up Autobot energy signatures, and some other energy reading too, about 30 clicks due east." Breakdown said.  
"Lock onto it and follow me. We have our Autobots!" Motormaster said. Back at the shacks, the Autobots searched through the compound for any signs of life. Thunderblast decided to have her own sick form of amusement as she used her magic. Pipes and Sizzle were searching as the witch used her powers to create noises which made their wires stand on end. They stood, back to back, and a freakish, hellacious, giggling was heard.  
"Hello!" Pipes said as he scanned the area with his pistol.  
"Hi there!" said a feminine voice. Pipes let out a shriek of terror and dropped his pistol, running for his life, then he ran into a slender, feminine figure. A pair of fiery red eyes, decorated with eyeliner and mascara, which ran down her cheeks, stared down at him, straight through his spark. Sizzle turned and saw the witch, and he too, screamed in terror. "Well, well, well. Two, scared, little, Autobots. You'll make an excellent addition to my collection." Thunderblast giggled.  
"Who are you?! What are you?!" Bluestreak gasped.  
"Whatever she is, she's uglier than a clogged oil filter!" Fizzle said. In response to his insult, Thunderblast zapped him with acid green energy.  
"Don't make fun of my makeup! I have the really cheap kind!" She snarled. Pipes picked up his and Sizzle's blasters and fired at Thunderblast, who advanced upon him, but slowly, still grinning from cheek to cheek as energon dribbled down her lips, she then absorbed the blasts and leaned down to the Autobot, looked him in the eyes, and then kissed him on the cheek, pressing her lips against his face, until she then kissed him straight on his mouth, through his mouthplate. He was confused, until he began to cough up energon. Ultra Magnus and Cavalier arrived to see what was the matter and Thunderblast changed to her jet fighter mode and blasted out of the shack.  
"What happened?" Ultra Magnus asked him.  
"I got a kiss." Pipes said. The Decepticon witch soared above her shack, then her henchmen came out of the other shack and a battle ensued.  
"Destroy them, my minions!" she shouted at them. Charger and the rest of the henchmen fired their blasters at the Autobots, who replied with more firepower.

* * *

"There!" Dragstrip said. He saw as laser blasts lit up the sides of the mountains, the explosions echoing through the valleys. Motormaster gunned his engine and drove to the scene. At the battle, Ultra Magnus signaled for the Technobots and Protectobots to combine.  
"Form Computron!" Scattershot directed the Technobots, and they transformed into Computron.  
"Form Defensor!" Hotspot said, and the Protectobots combined into Defensor, then the Stunticons arrived on the scene.  
"Look who decided to show up!" Defensor said.  
"We don't fear you, Autobot! Stunticons, transform into MENASOR!" Motormaster growled. The Stunticons initiated the combination sequence and combined into Menasor. The Decepticon giant roared,  
"DESTROY!" Up above, Thunderblast was all to delighted. She then landed and changed to robot mode.  
"You fools! You've all played right into my hands!" She cackled.  
"What do you mean?" Ultra Magnus said. He then realized who he was talking to.  
"You're Thunderblast! The Scarlet Slayer! All troops, target her!" he exclaimed. The Autobots opened fire on Thunderblast, but she conjured a shield of energy, utterly deflecting the laser blasts off of it, then she conjured up green energy, her eyes glowed, and then, she blasted Defensor with energy, causing Groove to disconnect from him and form a leg. She then stole Dragstrip off of Menasor, forming an arm.  
"What!?" He exclaimed.

Then, she stole Strafe off of Computron, forming another arm. Finally, she eyed Charger, her lieutenant.  
"Come to me, Charger!" she growled.  
"No! No! I'm getting out of here!" he exclaimed as he changed to jet mode and flew off, but with her magic, Thunderblast pulled him back toward her, forcibly transforming him into a leg. She then transformed into a body core and the four unwilling components formed the limb modules for her. The hideous combiner then stood up.  
"I am Scarlet Fury! I'm unstoppable!" she roared.  
"We'll just see about that! Open fire!" Ultra Magnus shouted. The Autobots opened fire, while Motormaster, Dead End, Breakdown, and Wildrider didn't know what to think. Back at the battle scene, the hideous combiner wrought havoc on the Autobots. Using Defensor's shield power, Scarlet fury was impervious to the Autobots' fire. Using Computron's electro-burst powers, she fired off energy, which disrupted many of the Autobots, but they fought on. With Menasor's powers, Scarlet Fury jumped high into the air, then landed with a crash, knocking all of the Autobots off of their feet.  
"How do we beat this thing?" Cavalier asked Ultra Magnus.  
"I don't know!" Magnus replied as he fired off two missiles from his shoulder pods. Flattop crashed down in front of him,  
"The spell book! It's in the shack!" he told them. Ultra Magnus thought for a second.  
"Nightbeat, keep that thing occupied, I;m going to get that book!" he radioed Nightbeat.  
"We'll do our best, sir!" he said. The Autobots concentrated fire on Scarlet fury while Ultra Magnus ran into Thunderblast's shack. There, all of her Kaon Tygars were alarmed and attacked him. They screeched and howled as the Autobot commander beat them off of him. He blasted apart one with his rifle, then ripped another's spine out and bashed another with it. Outside, Scarlet Fury saw through Ultra Magnus' ruse.  
"Leave my abode!" she screeched. She charged at the shack and ripped it apart with her bare hands, exposing the basement, where Ultra Magnus found the spell book. "Give me my spell book!" She hissed as Energon dribbled from her mouth. He frantically flipped through the pages until he found the spell to disconnect the combination Thunderblast had concocted.  
"Et Conteram Leap!" He recited the incantation. Scarlet Fury suddenly stood up. Her legs charged at a rock wall, smashing her into it, then her arms punched and smashed her in the face.  
"What is this?!" She exclaimed.  
"Shoes on the other foot, Thunderblast!" Cavalier remarked.  
"No! No!" Scarlet Fury wailed as she was ripped to pieces by her own limbs, then her spark left her body.  
"You haven't seen the last of me, Autobots! I swear it!" she howled as the spark drifted away. The combiner parts were dazed, and Ultra Magnus said to Cavalier,  
"Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps. Autobots, roll out!" he commanded, and the Autobots returned back to Nyon.


	4. Might vs right

**Previously on transformers-**

 **As the Combiner wars rage on, the Autobots and Decepticons are vying for the allegiance of neutral gestalt teams, Autobots Bluestreak and Flak are on their way to recruit a team of neutral scientists before the Decepticons can get to them...**

Powerglide was flying his drop ship over the Manganese Mountains with the ambassadors, Bluestreak and Flak, to a neutral laboratory.

"So, Bluestreak, who exactly are you and Flak going to recruit?" Powerglide asked.

"Not important, just get us there and be in range to pick us up in case something goes wrong." Bluestreak said.

"Roger that." Powerglide said. He set the ship down on the landing pad and then the ambassadors got off, then he flew away. Suddenly, a sniper drone fired a shot, and the Autobots ducked for cover.

"Sniper!" Bluestreak shouted, and then Flak quickly fired a missile, which blew up,the drone, and they entered the laboratory. They walked through desolate corridors, where there were flickering lights and conduits torn from their brackets.

"This place is creepy." Flak said.

"We have to find those scientists. If Nightbeat's information is correct, they were studying gestalt technology when their energy signatures went offline." Bluestreak said. They continued on to find the scientists. They heard a screeching sound and turned.

"What was that?" said Flak.

"I don't know." Bluestreak said as he pulled out his rifle. The two Autobots heard another noise, this time, it was a crash, then a roar. They walked slowly closer to the noise, getting louder by the moment. They reached a door, and when it automatically opened, it was chaos. Five beasts were attacking several robots, who Bluestreak and Flak assumed to be the scientists. They were fighting back, firing blasters and throwing objects at the beasts, when Bluestreak and Flak intervened. They fired their blasters, and Flak fired his missiles, which exploded in one of the beasts' faces, and he shouted,

"Terrorcons, retreat and regroup!" and the beasts ran off.

"We're alive!" one of the scientists said.

"Thanks, friend. What are you doing out here so far in the Manganese Mountains?" another said. He was tall, had red armor, a blue face and visor, and he looked as if he changed into a starship of some sort. The scientist looked at Bluestreak and Flak's badges.

"Ah! I'm sorry! It was only research!" he said, pitifully. Bluestreak and Flak were puzzled as the scientist was pleading for forgiveness.

"What about your combiner research? The Protihex convention's been long since broken. It was the Decepticons' who broke the convention first." Flak said.

"Sorry about that. I'm Scattershot, and this is Lightspeed, Nosecone, Strafe, and Afterburner. We're here studying gestalt technology." Scattershot said.

"Well, I'm Bluestreak, this is Flak. We're here on behalf of Autobot Lieutenant-General Ultra Magnus to recruit you to help us fight the Decepticons." Bluestreak said. Meanwhile, on the other side of the research facility, the Terrorcons Hun-grr, Blot, Rippersnapper, Sinnertwin, and Cutthroat were preparing to attack the scientists again.

"We crush scientists!" Rippersnapper said.

"We not crush! Lord Thunderwing want them alive!" Hun-grr said to him. Rippersnapper was not pleased, and then Hun-Grr said,

"Terrorcons, we go!" and the Terrorcons went off in search of the scientists. Meanwhile, Bluestreak contacted Powerglide, who was still at the ship, and said,

"Powerglide, we have the scientists. Get the ship and rendezvous at the landing platform."

"Yeah, about that Bluestreak. The bypass regulator valve begs to differ on that." Powerglide said as he was repairing the ship.

"How long will you be down?" Bluestreak asked.

"I don't know, unless I can find a spare we're not going anywhere." Powerglide said.

"Copy that." Bluestreak said. He was miffed at the sudden comeuppance.

"Well that's just great. How much worse can it get? We're stuck here with a pack of alloy-eating monsters and no way out." he said.

"We've got a plan." Scattershot said.

"Oh yeah?" Flak said. Suddenly, the Terrorcons attacked and Scattershot said to Bluestreak and Flak,

"Step one of the plan-fall back!" as he and the others ran out of the lab and into the corridor. The Terrorcons lost them again and Hun-Grr said,

"Find them!" and the Terrorcons fanned out across the facility. The Autobots and scientists had evaded their assailants and Scattershot said,

"Now that they're fanning out to find us, we can get to the chemical storage room."

"What's in there?" asked Flak.

"You'll see." Strafe said.

"Save it, Strafe." Scattershot said. They snuck around the Terrorcons and found the chemical storage room.

"Bingo!" Lightspeed said. They snuck into the storage room and there before them was a myriad of explosive, caustic, and generally dangerous chemicals.

"I love this place." Strafe said.

"You'll get your chance." Nosecone said.

"Now, if you look in that closet, there should be some electrical components." Scattershot said. Flak and Afterburner went and retrieved the components needed by Lightspeed to wire together a detonator to a canister of Rhydonium.

"Now, let's get out of here." Scattershot said, and the Autobots and scientists ran to the landing pad, and when they got there, the Terrorcons were waiting for them. They changed into their robot modes and Hun-Grr said,

"Well, well, well, Autobots with a side of scientist! Terrorcons, dig in!", and a battle ensued. The Terrorcons fought the Autobots in a ferocious battle. Scattershot and Hun-Grr fistfought, Strafe and Cutthroat engaged in a dogfight, Rippersnapper and Nosecone engaged in gunplay, Blot attacked Lightspeed in beast mode, and Sinnertwin was spitting streams of acid at Afterburner. The battle was all but won for the Autobots until Hun-Grr said,

"Terrorcons, merge!", and transformed into a monster.

"Everyone, let's put our research to good use!" Scattershot said. The scientists combined together to create their own combiner.

"I am Computron!" they said.

"And I am your destruction!" the Terrorcon combiner, Abominus said, and they locked in battle.

"Flak, fire your missiles!" Bluestreak said, and without hesitation, Flak fired a salvo of missiles which hit Abominus, and he turned around, then Computron activated the remote to the detonator in the chemical storage room, and the facility was engulfed in flames and explosions, then it crumbled apart and fell into the valley below, and Computron scooped up Bluestreak and Flak and carried them to safety, whereas Abominus was swept away by the avalanche of debris.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, but the screeching of metal scraping metal drowned out his cries. Computron, Flak, and Bluestreak arrived at Powerglide's position, where Computron dismantled and then Powerglide said,

"Good news, I found a spare regulator valve, and I fixed it."

"That's good, and we've got the scientists." Bluestreak said.

"We'd like to be called the Technobots now." Strafe said.

"Alright, Technobots, let's go home!" Bluestreak said, and the Autobots and Technobots returned back to Autobase Iacon.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Megatron was speaking with Thunderwing.

"Thunderwing, I have a plan."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Thunderwing said.

"I have plans for a new weapon, a weapon that can win us the war, and Cybertron." Megatron said, and he showed Thunderwing plans for his new project, the Enigma Bomb...


	5. Masters and pupils

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Combiner wars are in full swing, both on Earth and Cybertron. As the Autobots and Decepticons battle, strength in numbers prevails. Now, Optimus Prime must go to meet with American leaders to assess the conflict at hand...**

At the Ark's launch bay, the Autobots and their human allies were gathered for Optimus to address them.

"Autobots, I am going to meet with U.S military leaders. I will be gone the rest of today and I will return the day after tomorrow. In the meantime, I am placing Bumblebee in command." he said. Bumblebee bowed up, but inside, he was nervous.

"You will address him as 'Commander' or 'Sir. Am I understood?" Optimus said.

"Yes, Sir!" the other Autobots said.

"Bumblebee, do good." Optimus said, then he changed to his semi truck mode and drove away.

"Well, Bumblebee..." Prowl said. Bumblebee looked at him. Realizing his mistake, Prowl said,

"...Commander, what do we do now?" Bumblebee didn't know. He gathered his strength and said,

"Prowl, take a squad out on patrol."

"Right away! Smokescreen, Ironhide, Wheeljack, let's roll!" Prowl said, and he and his patrol went out to search for Decepticon activity. Bumblebee then turned to Ratchet and said,

"Ratchet, go and make sure the tools in your medical bay are in good working order."

"Yes, Commander." Ratchet said, and he went to his medical bay to clean his tools. Bumblebee struggled to climb into Optimus' command chair and take a well deserved nap. Bumblebee was pleased with himself, after giving out commands to the Autobots, he decided to rest in the oversized command chair. Meanwhile, Optimus arrived at the gates of the conference center. He was scanned in his truck mode, and when he was given access, he drove through, past tanks and soldiers on maneuvers, as well as army trucks rolling by. Optimus arrived in a hangar and changed to his robot mode. There, the Secretary of the Army, the General of the Army, and the Command Sergeant Major greeted him.

"Optimus Prime, good to have you onboard." the Secretary of the Army said. Optimus gave him a salute and Optimus said,

"My forces have been fighting the Decepticons to their utmost."

"That's good to hear. Now, let's get to the conference." the Secretary said. At the Decepticon base, Knockout and Scrapper were at work on the Enigma Bomb. Megatron came to check up on them.

"How goes the work?" Megaton asked.

"Fine, Lord Megatron. We are making good progress, but we lack some of the vital components." Knockout said.

"Such as?" Megatron asked. Scrapper said,

"We will require a scattering crystal, a power regulator, a bypass valve, several Energon generators, a terminal port, and a capacitor switch."

"I will make arrangements with Cybertron." Megatron said as he left. He contacted Thunderwing in Tetrahex and said,

"Thunderwing, I require some supplies, I will transmit them to you. Send us a supply transport."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Thunderwing said. He turned to a Decepticon officer drone and said,

"Captain, have a supply ship sent to Earth. Here is the cargo manifest."

"Yes, Milord!" The captain said, soon, a ship was underway with Megatron's supplies, and it blasted into hyperspace when it passed Cybertron's moons. Back at the Ark, Bumblebee was still asleep in Optimus' chair when Prowl arrived with his patrol.

"it, we have nothing to report." He said. Bumblebee was still asleep when he jolted up and said,

Huh, what?"

"Sir, there's nothing to report." Prowl said.

"That's good." Bumblebee said. The young commander was sleeping on the job, something Optimus would never do. He was about to go back to sleep, when, thousands of miles above the ark, a Decepticon ship dropped out of hyperspace. At Megatron's base, Soundwave was reading it on his radar scope.

"Lord Megatron, the supply ship has arrived." He said.

"Excellent. Constructions, Combaticons, go and retrieve the supplies." Megatron told Scrapper and Onslaught, who stood by.

"Yes, noble Megatron!" Scrapper said, and he and the Constructicons embarked on their mission.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Onslaught said as he saluted Megatron and he said to the Combaticons,

"Let's move!" And they rolled out. At the Ark, Jetfire said,

"Commander, I'm picking up a Decepticon ship entering orbit."

"Jetfire, take the Aerialbots for air support, Autobots, transform and go into action!" Bumblebee said. The Autobots quickly changed to their vehicle modes and went to stop the Decepticons. When they arrived, the ship was unloading supplies for the Decepticons.

"Autobots!" Shouted Mixmaster.

"I'll take care of this!" Brawl said, and he changed to his tank mode and fired several shells.

"Incoming!" Smokescreen said.

"Evasive action!" Bumblebee said. The Autobots changed to their robot modes and fired, and Jetfire and the Airealbots swooped in and fired their blasters. They raked the landing site with machine gun fire, which blew up the ship and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw arrived to gather the supplies, and they flew off with them. Scrapper said,

"Constructicons, merge!" Then, they transformed into Devastator.

"Combaticons, merge!" Onslaught said, and they combined into Bruticus. Bumblebees saw this, and he radioed Silverbolt.

"Silverbolt, we've got trouble, you and the Airealbots combine!"

"Copy that. Airealbots, combine!" Silverbolt said, then the Airealbots transformed into Superion, and he fought against Devastator and Bruticus. He fought his hardest, but he could not do it alone, and Bumblebee had no choice.

"Optimus, Optimus, do you read me?" Bumblebee radioed Optimus. Optimus was at the conference, when his comlink sounded.

"Excuse me, Secretary." Optimus said to the Secretary of the Army. He left to answer the comlink and. He said,

"Bumblebee, why are you calling at this time?"

"We're in a bit of a pickle here, Optimus. There's a Decepticon supply ship here, and they have a new combiner!" Bumblebee said.

"I'm on my way." Optimus said, and he went outside, changed to his vehicle mode, and raced to the scene. Devastator and Bruticus were attacking as the Autobots fought on, and Optimus arrived on the scene, and changed to his vehicle mode. He fired his blaster to get Devastator and Bruticus' attention, the he drew out his sword and attacked. Superion fought on, battling Bruticus, then Optimus fought Devastator. After after a ferocious battle, Devastator and Bruticus retreated. The battle was won, and Optimus looked at Bumblebee.

"You were a good commander, Bumblebee. I am proud of you." Optimus said. Bumblebee was pleased, and then he said,

"Don't you have to get back to your conference?"

"And I'll be back tomorrow." Optimus said.

At the Decepticon base, construction of the Enigma Bomb was under way, and Megatron was pleased...


	6. Protection

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **With the revelation of the Decepticons strength after an Autobot attack, Optimus Prime must call for reinforcements from Cybertron. Meanwhile, Megatron plans to build a terrifying weapon that could destroy Earth...**

Optimus was speaking with Ultra Magnus on Teletraan 1's monitor.

"Ultra Magnus, our situation here is dire. We require reinforcements." Optimus said.

"I'll send help." Ultra Magnus said. He turned to the Protectobots and said to them,

"Protectobots, I'm sending you to Earth. Be ready to depart over the space bridge. " At Megatron's base, Knockout was almost finished building the Enigma Bomb.

"Lord Megatron,the small scale bomb is nearly complete. " he said.

"Very good, Knockout. Prepare for a test firing at these coordinates." Megatron said, smoothly.

"Yes, Lord Megatron" Knockout replied. At the Ark, The Protectobots arrived over the space bridge, and Hotspot, the Protectobot commander introduced himself,

"Optimus Prime, nice to be here." and shook his hand.

"Let's get inside, I need to brief you on the situation." Optimus said. Optimus lead the Protectobots into the Ark, and they looked around. Blades and Groove saw Sam, Leo, and Mikaela lounging on some small crates they had made to furnish their space with as they were at the Ark.

"Optimus, you seem to have some...vermin." Groove said. The humans were most offended. Leo stood up and was about to pull of his T shirt for a fight as he grunted, threateningly,

"Who're you calling vermin?!" and he put his fists up.

"Hey, you taught it to speak!" Blades laughed. Leo was angry, and he charged at Blades before Sam and Mikaela held him back, swinging his fists at blades, and Optimus said,

"They are not vermin. They are our friends. We have tasked them with representing us to the rest of the human race." Close by, Firstaid went into Ratchet's medical bay, when Ratchet said,

"Can I help you?"

"Why is it so bright in here?" Firstaid asked. Ratchet had never wondered. He always worked best in bright light. Firstaid began to fiddle about with the lights, and it was barely enough light to see his servo in front of his faceplate.

"What are you trying to do, make my patients think I'm going to torture them?" Ratchet said. Meanwhile, at a port in California, the Decepticons were making way for the test firing of their new weapon. At the Ark, Teletraan 1 said,

"Optimus, I'm picking up Decepticon Energy signatures at the Los Angeles Port!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said, and Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, Jazz, and the Protectobots changed into their vehicle modes to confront the Decepticons. When they arrived, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Blitzwing, and Megatron were rending containers of cargo, as Knockout and Dreadwing set up the Enigma Bomb.

"Megatron!" Optimus said as he changed from his semi truck mode and the Autobots rallied behind him.

"Optimus, it's good to see you again!" Megatron said.

"Why are you here, Megatron?" Optimus asked his rival.

"You're smart, Optimus, figure it out!" Megatron replied, and the Decepticons opened fire. The Autobots ducked behind containers for cover and fired back. Bumblebee and Streetwise were pinned behind a container, and Bumblebee was about to fire when Streetwise jumped in front of him.

"You're blocking my shot!" He said, angrily. Close by Arcee was deflecting Decepticon fire with her energon swords and Blades used his rotors to do the same.

"Stand back, let me show you how it's done!" Arcee said, and she spun around to deflect lasers, but accidentally ran into blades, and both were unharmed. Firstaid and Ironhide were also behind cover, and as Ironhide fired his blasters, he said to Firstaid,

"What are you doing?"

"It's not my nature to fight!" Firstaid replied.

"Than make it your nature!" Ironhide said. Jazz and Groove were firing their pistols, and soon, the Autobot attack was losing momentum as the Decepticons pushed on.

"Regroup!" Optimus said, and the Autobots retreated. Megatron said,

"Prepare to fire."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Knockout said. The Enigma Bomb was a large cube, with an orb of energy inside it. It had a small pyramid on each corner of it, and tangles of wire protruded from its sides. Megatron, Knockout, and Bludgeon sealed themselves in a ray shield to protect themselves from the radiation. Elsewhere, the Autobots had regrouped, and Optimus said,

"Autobots, we need to try a different strategy. One Autobot and one Protectobot, fan out in pairs, then we can stop the Decepticons." Bumblebee and Streetwise paired up, as did Ironhide and Firstaid, Groove and Jazz, and Arcee and Blades, then Optimus and Hot Spot teamed up and they pushed on to stop the Decepticons. Arcee and Blades dashed in with their blades spinning, and Thundercracker picked up a container and threw it at them, but before it could hit them, Blades used his rotors to chop the container up like a loaf of bread.

"That's how you do it!" he said. Groove and Jazz fired their pistols, and Jazz's ran out of ammunition.

"I'm out of ammo!" He said. Without hesitation, Groove took a clip off his belt, then Jazz jumped in the air, front flipped, then loaded the clip into his pistol in midair and shot Skywarp and Ramjet. Ironhide fired his blasters, and as the Decepticons were held at bay, Firstaid climbed onto a stack of containers, then he pushed them over and they fell onto them, and Firstaid gave Ironhide a thumbs up. The Autobots converged on the Enigma Bomb, when Megatron said,

"Retreat!" as they circled around it, and then he blasted it with his fusion cannon, then the Decepticons retreated. The Autobots looked at the flaming pile of wreckage that was left over from the small scale bomb.

"What is that thing?" asked Streetwise.

"Not a threat anymore, right Optimus?" Bumblebee said.

"No, this is the beginning of something. Something Devastating." Optimus said.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Megatron was contacting Thunderwing, and he said,

"Thunderwing, our tests for the Enigma Bomb have failed. We will be coming to Cybertron to build our army, nonetheless."

"Very good. We will be awaiting your arrival." Thunderwing said.


	7. Combination-part 1

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Megatron and thunderwing have been collaborating to build a weapon of unspeakable power-the Enigma Bomb. Optimus Prime and the Autobots prepare to embark on a mission to Cybertron that will seal the fate of Earth...**

Optimus was speaking with Ultra Magnus over Teletraan 1's subspace communicator.

"After Wheeljack's evaluations, we've come across a startling revelation. The Decepticons are building a weapon that, when fired, sends a pulse that turns any cybertronians within its blast radius into a combiner. He'll use this power to take over Earth." Optimus told his right-hand mech.

"We've seen an increase in Decepticon activity here, Optimus. It's definitely for a purpose. We'll do what we can to stop the Decepticons here." Ultra Magnus said.

"Very good." Optimus said. On Cybertron, the Technobots were building a new combiner. Five Autobot soldiers were on circuit slabs, being modified to merge.

"How's it going, Scattershot?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"The Militabot modifications are going smoothly, Sir." Scattershot said. At the Decepticon base, Megatron assembled the Decepticons. All optics were pointed at the leader of the Decepticons. All audio sensors were listening as he addressed them.

"My fellow, Decepticons, we are on the edge of victory. The Autobots will be crushed underfoot, and Earth will fall on its knees to the Decepticon empire!" he boomed. The Decepticons shouted with excitement, and Megatron's throne room was filled with energy.

"We will depart to Cybertron, and soon, we will return in victory!" Megatron said, and the Decepticons were ecstatic. The next day was the end of the quarter at Sam, Leo, and Mikaela's high school. Everyone was excited, and when Sam came home to his family, his parents looked at his report card.

"You've been doing excellent in school, Sam!" His mother said.

"And we've gotten a call from Optimus Prime." His father added.

"What about?" Sam asked.

"Well, since you've been doing good in school and Optimus has plans to go to this Cybertron place, we agreed to let you go." Mrs. Witwicky said. Sam was excited.

"Woohoo! We're going to Cybertron!" he said, jubilantly. Bumblebee was in the garage and couldn't help but hear. He said,

"We're going to Cybertron!". The next morning at school, Sam, Leo, and Mikaela were talking about their invitation to the Transformers' home planet. Sam was able to go, as was Mikaela, but Leo said,

"Sorry, Sam, my grades haven't been to good. I'll be here on Earth for the weekend."

"Cheer up, Leo, we'll send you a postcard!" Chuckled Mikaela. On Cybertron, Thunderwing said to a Decepticon soldier,

"Open the Space bridge at these coordinates." On Earth, the Decepticons were ready, all of them (sans Shockwave). The full scale Enigma Bomb was being carried by Long Haul in his dump truck mode. The portal to Cybertron opened, and the Decepticons went over it to Cybertron. At the Ark, Optimus and the Autobots were assembled and preparing to go. Energon rations were being prepared, weapons were loaded, and Optimus said to Ultra Magnus over the subspace communicator,

"Ultra Magnus, open up the space bridge." The portal opened, and the Autobots went through. Sam and Mikaela got into Bumblebee and Arcee,and they followed the Autobots over the space bridge to Cybertron. When they arrived and the Autobots changed to their vehicle modes, Sam and Mikaela were amazed. There were more new Autobots to see, new names to learn.

"Ultra Magnus, good to see you again." Optimus said, and he an Ultra Magnus shook hands.

"Optimus, you seem to have carried some pests with you!" Flak pointed out.

"Those aren't pests, they're our human allies." Optimus corrected.

"This place is amazing!" Sam marveled. In Tetrahex, Megatron and Thunderwing were scheming.

"We will place the bomb on top of the fortress, for maximum blast radius." Megatron said.

"I will send patrols to find and kill any Autobot intruders that may ruin our plans." Thunderwing said. At Autobase, the Autobots were preparing to launch a massive strike against Tetrahex. Powerglide and his squadron were preparing to take off. The Militabots were ready, as Breakthrough,Gunbarrel, Smokebomb, Chopper, and Aircover were read to deploy alongside the other Autobot combiner teams. As the Autobots prepared their forces in the great hangar which once held the Ark, Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Nightbeat, and Prowl were devising their battle strategy to attack Tetrahex.

"Prowl and I will push to the south flank of the city, while you and your troops will advance from the north to cut off the Decepticons' reinforcements." Optimus explained.

"I'll have my forces prepared." Ultra Magnus said. In the hangar, Laserbeak was lurking, listening to the Autobots' plans. He flew out and returned to Tetrahex. He played back his findings to Megatron, Soundwave, and Thunderwing.

"Those Autobots are going to be scrap when we're through with them. At the Autobot hangar, Optimus said to the Autobots assembled.

"Autobots, we are in the midst of a great struggle. The war with the Decepticons is at its zenith, and when we win, we will be the true sons of Cybertron. May Primus guide us all. Till all are one."

"Till all are one." The voices of the many Autobots echoed.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said, and the Autobots changed to their vehicle modes. Optimus and his crew lead the charge, with the Airealbots and Jetfire flying alongside Powerglide and his squadron. The cavalcade of Autobots charged on Tetrahex until it split into two formations. Ultra Magnus lead his troops to the north of Tetrahex, while Optimus and his forces advanced upon the heavily fortified southern side of the city.

"The city is under Autobot attack! Alert Lord Megatron!" A Decepticon soldier said before Optimus changed from his semi truck mode and blasted him apart. Ironhide changed from his truck mode and with a blast from his shotgun, he killed a Decepticon soldier, then with his knife, he stabbed another. Jazz fired his twin pistols, Hound launched a salvo of missiles, Inferno shot flames, and Arcee used her blades to deflect lasers. Silverbolt and the Airealbots flew in and landed on the wall, changing to their robot modes and fought he defenders. Fireflight kicked a Decepticon in the face and shot him, causing its corpse to fall over the side and smash into the ground. Skydive shot a Decepticon, then as others fired at him, he used it as a shield and threw it at them. Silverbolt grabbed two Decepticons and smashed them together. Air Raid fired his machine guns and launched his missiles, blasting apart turrets. Silverbolt said,

"Airealbots, form Superion!", and the Airealbots combined to make Superion, and he said,

"Now we can break through!" Then, he fired his blasters, and the wall exploded, tearing metal asunder and creating a hole for the Autobots to get into the city.

"Push forward!" Optimus said. The Autobots began their assault on the city. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and his forces advanced on the city's north side. Ultra MAgnus changed to his robot mode and shouted to his troops over the roar of fire,

"Come on!" Flak and Big shot fired a barrage of lasers and rockets which knocked out defending Decepticon troops. Powerglide and his forces swooped in and strafed the battleground, while Scattershot and the Technobots transformed into Computron, while the new Militiabots were testing their powers, and Breakthrough said,

"Alright, let's combine!" The Militabots formed together into their own combiner and he said,

"PATTRON,ONLINE!" and fired his minigun, which blasted through the Decepticon lines.

"Move up!" Ultra Magnus shouted. The Autobots advanced on the city, and in Thunderwing's fortress, Spinister said to Thunderwing,

"Milords, the Autobots are advancing on us from the north and south! Our forces are being overwhelmed!"

"Starscream, you and your seekers, go and destroy the Autobot advance to the north!" Megatron said.

"Quake, you and the Mayhem Attack Squad, stop the Autobot advance in the south!" Thunderwing said.

"Yes, Lord Thunderwing, and the Mayhem Attack Squad mobilized to carry out their mission.

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Starscream said, and Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Dreadwing, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain joined him in taking to the skies to halt the Autobot advance. At Optimus' position, Smokescreen said,

"Incoming!" and the Mayhem Attack Squadron attacked Optimus and his crew.

"Take cover!" Jetfire said, and the Autobots ran for cover.

"I've got you, Sam!" Bumblebee said as he protected his human friend from the Decepticon fire. Hound fired his missiles as Quake transformed to his robot mode and grappled with him. Needlenose used his nosecone as a spear in jet mode as he was about to gore Inferno, but the Protectobots quickly combined into Defensor and grabbed Needlenose by his nose and then, Needlenose cried out in agony,

"AAARRRGGHHH!" and then threw him away. He and Superion blasted away, and Optimus said,

"Superion, Defensor, lay down cover fire!"

"Way ahead of you!" Superion said as he obliterated a Decepticon fighter wing that was swooping in to attack the Autobots. Defensor used Blades' rotor swords to saw apart more Decepticons, and they continued to fight the enemy. In the fortress at the center of the city, Soundwave said,

"Lord Megatron, our forces have managed to slow down the Autobots, but they are still pushing our lines back to the center of the city."

"Blast! It's time we send in our assets-Constructicons, Combaticons, Stunticons, Terrorcons, go and destroy the Autobots!" Megatron said.

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" The combiner squads said, and they formed Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, and Abominus and flew off to hold the lines. Ultra Magnus and Optimus' forces fought valiantly, each side gaining ground faster than the Decepticons could retreat, as whole squads of Decepticons were destroyed, and they soon met several blocks from Thunderwing's fortress.

"Looks like you made it." Optimus said to Ultra Magnus.

"Barely, Sunstreaker and Pipes have both taken a blow." Ultra Magnus said, gravely.

"I'll see if I can fix them." Ratchet said.

"I'll help!" Fixit said, and he went to help Ratchet repair the damaged Autobots. Within seeing distance, Megatron and Thunderwing looked to see the Autobots staging only meters from their fortress.

"Curses, Knockout, prepare to activate the Enigma Bomb!" Megatron growled.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Back at the Autobot staging area, Optimus stood and looked at the fortress, and he turned to his troops.

"One last charge, Autobots! FOR CYBERTRON!" he cried

" ** _FOR CYBERTRON_**!" the Autobots echoed. They surged forward, and Megatron could not believe his optics as the Autobots were charging ever closer.

"All forces, concentrate fire on the Autobots!" Megatron thundered, and with his command, blasters spewed, Decepticon soldiers charged, and a massive battle ensued. The Autobot and Decepticon Combiners battled, as Superion fought Menasor, Defensor fought Bruticus, Pattron fought Devastator, and Computron fought Abominus.

"We meet again, Computron!" Abominus snarled as he smashed Computron. Computron slid back and fired several shots from his neutron cannons which stunned Abominus until Computron knocked him apart. Defensor used his shield to block Bruticus' attacks.

"Why Bruticus not hurt you?!" Bruticus puzzled, and Defensor answered,

"Because I strive to protect the unprotected, and protection is something no one can hurt!" Defensor said as he body slammed Bruticus. Superion was fighting Menasor, but the Decepticon was having a hard time as Superion jumped into the air and hovered, then he shot his plasma rifle and then landed, when Menasor punched his shield, but it blocked his attacks and Superion clobbered him with it. Pattron and Devastator were locked in combat, as Devastator used his drills to attack the Autobot, but his more maneuverable enemy dodged his blows and climbed on top of Devastator, and Pattron punched Devastator's head as the Decepticon giant flailed around to get Pattron off of him. Megatron landed and then he fought Optimus.

"Your plot has failed, Megatron!" Optimus said as he sword locked with Megatron.

"But it is you that has failed, Optimus!" Megatron cackled, and then he said over the comlink to Knockout,

"Charge the bomb!", and Knockout prepared the bomb. It began to glow blue, and Optimus kicked Megatron away, then Jetfire transformed into his fighter mode and Optimus stood on him and Jetfire whisked Optimus to the top of the fortress. Decepticon fighters were swarming around the top of the fortress like hornets and Optimus and Jetfire fought them off.

"Lord Megatron, the bomb is 75% charged." Knockout said. Optimus leaped off of Jetfire and with his sword drawn.

"80%! 85%! 90%! 95%! 99%!" and just as Optimus and Jetfire were within reach of the bomb, Megatron said to Knockout,

"Fire!" Knockout pushed a button, then a shock wave of energy erupted from the top of the fortress, right as Optimus pierced the bomb's casing with his sword . Ultra Magnus screamed,

"Fall back! FALL BACK!" The Autobots ran as fast as their wheels could take them. Decepticon soldiers that had been killed stood up and combined together. The energy rippled through the city, and it soon dissipated shortly thereafter. When the Autobots returned to Iacon, they were beaten and their morale was lost. They had lost the battle, and more importantly, Optimus.

"Optimus...he's..." Bumblebee stuttered.

"Gone." Prowl said.

"Well, we're lost, everything's lost. We had no chance." Huffer grouched.

"No, there's still hope!" Wheeljack said. The Autobots looked at one another.

"We must combine if we're going to win!" Wheeljack said. The Autobots were still puzzled.

"We can become combiners!" Wheeljack said.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Sideswipe said.

"You're right, it's a terrible idea!" Huffer said.

"Shut up!" Sunstreaker said.

"You heard him, Autobots, if we become Combiners, then we can defeat the Decepticons!" Ultra Magnus said. The Autobots looked at one another in agreement, and Perceptor said,

"Let's begin the modifications, then!" and the Autobots set to work on modifying themselves to become combiners themselves...

* * *

On Earth, the Decepticon combiner army arrived over the space bridge, and Megatron said,

"Yes! My victory is at hand!", and the combiners were assembled together in formation


	8. Combination-part 2

**Previously on transformers-**

 **The combiner wars have begun in earnest as Megatron's army invades Earth. The Autobots, beaten and weary, are now modifying themselves to become combiners in the hope that they can save Earth from Megatron's ruthless invasion before time runs out...**

Wheeljack and Perceptor were busy modifying Autobots to combine.

"Okay, everyone, get into teams of five!" Wheeljack said, and the Autobots were rushing around, trying to get into groups of five. Inferno, Skids, Trailbreaker, Grapple and Bluestreak teamed up alongside Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, Siren, Hosehead, and Hoist, and Prowl lead a team, consisting of himself, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, and Hound. Jetfire also had a team with Eagle eye, Sky high, Tread bolt, and Blazemaster. A backup team of both the Protectobots and Airealbots had been assembled, too, as well as the originals of their teams, the Technobots, the Militiabots, Sky Lynx, made from a shuttle and a transporter, and Overload, a combining tractor and dump wagon. Meanwhile, Megatron's combiner army was staging at his base to attack Jasper, the Autobot's first home on Earth.

"The Autobots will be hurt more by their precious small town being laid flat than any city being destroyed!" Megatron cackled. His army of combiners were in their squad modes, as orders were being given and troops rushed around. Megatron looked at his army of combiners and said,

"Decepticons, now is the time! Now is the time to rise up and take what rightfully belongs to the Decepticon Empire!" His troops stood and watched and then tHey cheered. Then, they began combining together and forming massive robotic forms.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron shouted, and his army of giants took to the air and flew to Jasper, Nevada. In the small town. People were going about their daily lives, going shopping, getting gas, returning home from work, when Megatron and his army attacked. The combiners were on a chaotic rampage as Devastator smaashed the ground with his fists, causing an Earthquake. At the Witwicky house, the Earthquake hit and Mrs Witwicky shouted,

"Spike, Ron! Get under the table!" Her son and husband ran over to her and took cover under the table in the dining room. At Mikaela's Father's garage, Mr. Banes was fixing a Freightliner FLD 120 when the Earthquake hit, and he jumped out from his garage when a power line fell on the tank of gasoline next to the garage exploded, and since he worked out of his house, he went into his pantry and grabbed a Remington Wingmaster shotgun, which he pointed around, scanning for threats. Back in town, the Aerocons flew in as they fired their blasters and dropped their bombs. People ran from the carnage, fleeing the scene, and The Spitz house was in the Decepticons' path. He saw that people were fleeing out of town from his bedroom window. He's decided to take action and said to his aunt and uncle,

"Aunt Agatha, Uncle Jeremiah, I'm going, and when I'm back, help will be here!" His uncle and aunt looked upon him as he went outside, got into the old Chevrolet Scottsdale, and drove to the Ark. He swerved and dodged Decepticons who fired at him, and when he arrived at the Ark, he said to Teletraan 1,

"Teletraan, contact Ultra Magnus!"

"Opening channel, stand by." Teletraan said. On Cybetron, Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots received Leo's transmission.

"Ultra Magnus, this is Leo Spitz, calling from Earth-Megatron's army is attacking! They're slaughtering us! Please, help!" Leo said. Sam and Mikaela looked at the hologram of their friend and Sam said,

"We have to go!"

"Right, Autobots, roll out!" Ultra Magnus said, and the Autobots combined and Sam and Mikaela got into Arcee and Bumblebee and they went to the space bridge. In Tetrahex, Optimus woke up. The Enigma bomb exploded in his face and it was reasonable to assume that he was infused with Engima energy.

"I must return to Earth!" Optimus said to himself, then he changed to truck mode and Ultra Magnus' combiner, Magnus Maximus, Inferno's combiner, Cybetronian Torch, Jetfire's combiner, Phoenix, Prowl's combiner Manhunt, Superion, Skyward, Guardian, Defensor, Computron, Pattron, Overload, and Sky Lynx assembled. The Decepticons' attack paused. They turned to see the Autobots standing to face them.

"Autobots! Kill them all!" Megatron commanded to his army. Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Velossus, Fireteam, Ruination, Abominus, Airwar,, Predaking, Komputr, and many others charged.

"Steady...steady." Magnus Maximus said. The Decepticons charged and Magnus Maximus yelled,

"Attack!" The Autobot combiners went into action and battled the Decepticon combiners. Sam, Bumblebee, Arcee, Mikaela, and Ironhide were helping Ratchet and those not part of a combiner team evacuated the people alongside the police.

"We have to find Leo!" Sam said. Bumblebee said to Ratchet,

"We're going to find Leo, take care of the people!" Ratchet and Fixit continued to help evacuate the town as the three went to the Ark. They drove up and soon found Leo, who said to his friends,

"Sam, Mikaela!", then he gave Sam a bro-hug.

"Leo, it's good to see you, buddy!" Sam said to his friend.

"Come on, I've got something you might like." Leo said, and he lead his friends into the Ark, where he showed them the Ark's weapons storage room.

"So cool!" Mikaela said.

"Let's get what we can and get back to the battlefield." Bumblebee said. The humans grabbed blade rifles for themselves, Bumblebee took up a large rocket launcher. Arcee took from the storage racks a pair of quad blasters, and Ironhide armed himself with a rotary cannon and they rolled out to the battlefield. At the scene, Abominus was fighting Computron when he shot Strafe, his left arm off.

"Arrgh!" Computron groaned, and as Abominus was about to strike him down,Defensor launched Blades and then dismantled, and Computron was reinvigorated with Blades combining with them as they beat Abominus off. The Protectobots went to administer care to Strafe. After a shot of fresh Energon, Strafe said,

"Let's do this!" and then the Protectobots combined into Defensor, with Strafe forming an arm in Blades' place and they attacked Abominus alongside Computron,

"Computron, catch!" Defensor said as Defensor launched Strafe in vehicle mode, who smashed through Abominus' chest and recombined with Computron, then Computron punched Abominus in the face and he fell over, dividing into the separate Terrorcons. Overload fought against Ruination and Velossus, firing his missiles in a huge barrage.  
The two shielded themselves from his attack, and they struck back.

"You're scrap, Autobot!" Velossus said, but suddenly, Cybertronian torch flung a fireball at the two Decepticon combiners.

"Pick on someone your own size!" He said, and the two Decepticons attacked him, but he fought back, punching Ruination in the face with his fist on fire, then as his opponent covered his face in pain, Cybertronian Torch threw Ruination into Velossus. The Autobots fought bravely to defend the the town, but they were losing ground as they were being pushed back to the center of town. Sam, Leo, and Mikaela returned with their guardians and Sam got out of Bumblebee to see his family evacuating the town. Mikaela saw her father with his shotgun, and he threw it down to give his daughter a hug.

"You're safe!" was what was heard around. The families and their children were reunited. Overhead, Menasor landed on the ground and fired a blast of his laser shotgun, and Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were going to protect their human friends and their families, and when the shot was fired, it did not hit them. A cream colored Chevrolet Scottsdale lay wrecked beside them.

"LEO!" Sam screamed, and he ran to the truck, then, with his blade rifle, he blasted the door open to find Leo slump out of the cab and into his arms.

"Sam...Sam? Is that you?" Leo said.

"Yeah, it's me." Sam said. He put his hands on Leo's face.

"Sam...promise me...one thing." Leo said.

"I'll do anything." Sam said. Leo gasped,

"Win this battle...for me...for Earth..." he then expired in Sam's arms.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Sam wailed. Ratchet ran over to help him, as did Fixit.

"Can you help him?" Leo's Aunt Agatha asked Fixit. Ratchet answered for him,

"I'm sorry, but Leo is...dead." Sam was enraged, as he took both his own and Leo's blade rifles and fired them at Menasor, shooting him in the face and chest. In the center of town, the Autobots were all but surrounded by the Decepticons when Megatron signalled to his forces to stop firing.

"Autobots, I give you one chance to surrender." he said. The Autobots were wounded, but Magnus Maximus said,

"Never!"

"Than you leave me no other choice. Decepticons, execute them." Megatron said. All of the Decepticons' guns pointed to the Autobots, and Huffer asked Magnus Maximus,

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'll think of something." Magnus Maximus said. Suddenly, Pipes said,

"Look!" Optimus charged through in his semi truck mode as be bashed Decepticons away.

"Optimus!" The Autobots said with excitement. Optimus changed back to robot mode and Magnus Maximus said,

"Optimus, good to see you!"

"Ultra Magnus, let's win this, together!" Optimus said, and the battle resumed. Autobots fought Decepticons and Decepticons fought Autobots in a great battle. Megatron and Optimus met again.

"Optimus, we meet again, and you look different." Megatron said. Optimus and Megatron fought, each punching each other until when Optimus pinned Megatron against a wall, Megatron called out, Decepticons, combine!" Then, Devastator's arms pulled off, as well as one of Menasor's arms and legs and both of Bruticus' legs. Megatron then transformed into a body core as Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Dragstrip, and Breakdown formed arms and attached themselves to Megatron, then Swindle and Brawl formed legs for the hideous amalgam with Megatron in command. The horrendous combiner recoiled in pain as the seven personalities within its form jumbled about and seven voices speaking as one said,

" ** _I,WE, AM...ARE...MEGA-MENA-STATACUS!_** " Optimus was horrified, and he said,

"I cannot allow this. This is torment, even for you." as he stepped back.

" **The pain...is...only...temporary. It is worth it if I can watch as you suffer...and die!** _ **RRRRRRAAARRRRGGHHHHHH!**_ " Mega-Menastacus said as he prepared to smash Optimus with all four of his huge fists. Then, Pattron, Defensor, Superion, and Computron dismantled, then Optimus found himself combine as Gunbarrel formed and arm, Groove a leg, Air Raid an arm , and Lightspeed a leg.

"You're wrong. Your abuse of this technology must end, Megatron. Combiners are a symbol of harmony and stability, a bond formed only by consent and trust!"

"Combining only makes weaklings feel stronger!" Mega-Menastacus said, and a barrage of lasers hit him in the back. Magnus Maximus, Manhunt, Phoenix, Cybertronian Torch, Skyward, Guardian, Overload, and Sky Lynx flanked the giant as their leader shouted,

"Look who's talking!" The Autobot assault harried the giant combiner until he had no more.

"NO! NO! _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " he screamed, then he broke apart and Megatron said,

"Retreat!" the Decepticons fell back, and after the battle, most of the Decepticon combiners were captured. Optimus and Ultra Magnus saw Leo's body. They knelt and patted their chest as a silent salute to their fallen comrade. Sam and Mikaela looked up at him and Optimus said,

"At last, the Combiner War is over. Leo's sacrifice has given us hope. Hope that we can move forward." However, dark times were ahead, and no one saw it coming...

* * *

In space, Thunderwing was talking to a gigantic figure, seated atop a throne.

"My lord, the Autobots and Decepticons are slowly wearing each other down. The time for our invasion." Thunderwing said.

"Excellent, Thunderwing. I shall begin summoning my agents from across the multiverse. For now, do not do anything until I give the command." the figure said.

"Yes, Lord Unicron!" Thunderwing said. Unicron watched as his herald transformed into his spacecraft mode and jumped into Hyperspace, and he began to hatch his evil plan...


	9. Ring of Hate

**The war between the Autobots and Decepticons rages on across thousands of planets throughout the galaxy. Hyperspace routes connect regions held by both factions to battlefields on distant worlds, light years away. Autobot commander, Fortress Maximus, is tasked with protecting a key supply line between Cybertron and the Autobot bases close to Decepticon space...**

Fortress Maximus, the proud commander of the Nebulan Fleet, strolled onto the bridge of his flagship, the Steelhaven. Three more Autobots were on the bridge, manning multiple control stations.

"Nothing's on the scopes, Max." Hot Rod, a young Autobot soldier said.

"It's 'Commander'. Learn to address your superiors correctly, Hot Rod." Fortress Maximus said, sternly.

"Our vessel is in satisfactory technical condition, Commander" Highbrow said from his control panel.

"Basic, please." Fortress Maximus said.

"The ship is all good, Commander." Brainstorm, his cohort said. Fortress Maximus turned to the window with his arms clasped behind his back. Close by, in an asteroid field, a pirate ship was lurking, stalking Fortress Maximus' fleet like wolves preparing to slaughter a lamb. Aboard the pirate ship, Scorponok, the captain, said,

"What's our status?"

"In range, the Autobots will soon be!" Weirdwolf, a Decepticon pirate said.

"Excellent. Get us out of these asteroids and divert all power to the thrusters. We're going to hit them to catch them off guard, then our assault craft will go in for the kill!" Scorponok said.

"Yes, Captain!" Misfire, another pirate said, and he and Triggerhappy, the ship's pilots, gunned the thrusters and the ship hurled out of the asteroid field and toward the Autobot battle group. On the bridge of the Steelhaven, Chromedome, another Autobot soldier, said,

"Sir, there's a Decepticon ship approaching in sector 5! It's at attack speed!" Fortress Maximus quickly said to Brainstorm and Highbrow,

"Tighten our formation!" In no time at all, the fleet tightened up, but Scorponok's ship pressed home its attack, firing several torpedoes. They slammed into a cruiser, and on the Steelhaven,

"Sir, the Proudstar's been hit! She's going down!" Chromedome said.

"Find that ship!" Fortress Maximus said.

"It's out of our scanner range, Sir!" Chromedome said. Fortress Maximus was miffed, and then, Scorponok's ship appeared again and it launched its assault ships to attack the Autobot fleet.

"Shoot them down, every last one of them!" Fortress Maximus shouted. The Autobots ships' guns were blazing away at the Decepticon attackers, but none hit their targets.

"Launch the fighters!" Fortress Maximus said. On the Steelhaven, Autobot soldiers got into small starfighters and flew into battle, and the other battleships of the fleet launched their fighter compliment as well. A battle had begun, with Scorponok's flotilla handing the pride of the Autobot Navy their exhaust ports. On Scorponok's ship, _Claw and tooth_ Scorponok said,

"Send out boarding parties!" shuttles quickly launched from the pirate ship, and just as it launched, a Decepticon fighter squadron was shooting down some Autobot fighters. On Decepticon changed from his jet to his robot mode, then blasted open the cockpit of an Autobot fighter, then threw a grenade into it, and the fighter's cockpit exploded. Another Autobot fighter was hit, and on the bridge of the Steelhaven, Hot Rod said,

"Sir, Decepticon boarding parties, inbound!"

"Get to the hangar, we must repel them!" Fortress Maximus said. He and his followers rushed to the hangar, where there, a damage Autobot starfighter smashed into the hangar floor in a ball of flames, then Decepticon shuttles landed and detached their complements of pirates. Fortress Maximus drew out his Master Sword and lead his forces into battle. Brainstorm and Highbrow fired their blasters, Hot Rod fired his flame cannons, Kup fired his musket, and Chromedome used a laser beam to slash through Decepticons. As Fortress Maximus fought his way through Decepticon marauders, Scorponok confronted him. The Decepticon Pirate fought off some Autobot soldiers, crushing their heads with his clawed hands and tearing them apart. He strangled one Autobot and then threw him on the floor, and with one blast from Scorponok's proton blaster, he was offline. Fortress Maximus looked at the Decepticon and said,

"You'll pay for that!"

"Challenge accepted!" Scorponok said, and they fought each other. Fortress Maximus swung his sword at Scorponok, but his foe dodged it, and with his claws, Scorponok grabbed Fortress Maximus' sword and threw it aside. They fought in hand to hand combat, but as they battled, explosions rocked the Steelhaven.

"Sir, we have to get out of here!" Kup said. As a commander, Fortress Maximus knew very well how to attack, but not how to run.

"Get whoever's left, Kup, I'll hold the Decepticons here!" he said, hastily. Kup and the others ran to the lower hangar, where a frigate was docked. Once Fortress Maximus disengaged from the battle, he went to the bridge and activated the self-destruct protocol, then he changed to his super tank mode and drove to the frigate, where the last of Fortress Maximus' forces were. Their commander joined them and Fortress Maximus said,

"Get us out of here!" Pointblank and Hardhead activated the thrusters, while Brainstorm and Chromedome were on the scanners, Highbrow was the navigator, and Blurr, Crosshairs, Kup, Hot Rod, and Sureshot manned the guns. The small frigate undocked from the stricken Steelhaven, and on the bridge, Scorponok and his pirates were going to plunder the ship for data, when Mindwipe said,

"Sir, the ship is about to explode!"

"Get back to the shuttles!" Scorponok said. The pirates ran to the shuttles in the hangar, and just in time, as they took off, the Steelhaven exploded. Fortress Maximus watched, grieving for his loss. The Autobot ships that survived the assault were being plundered and then blown up leaving Fortress Maximus and his Autobot team as the only survivors. After some time, the Autobots were low on fuel, and Chromedome said,

"Sir, we're almost out of fuel."

"Is there a planet we can land on?" Fortress Maximus asked.

"Yes, Nebulos, just ahead." Chromedome said. Frigate landed on the planet's surface, and when the Autobots looked at it, they were awed.

"It's so beautiful!" Brainstorm said.

"It's so...peaceful!" Kup added.

"We aren't here to sightsee. We need to find an inhabited area and see if we can get some energon for our ship. Come on, let's roll out." Fortress Maximus said. He and the others changed to their vehicle modes and drove through the Nebulan jungle. In space, Scorponok, was searching for Fortress Maximus and the Autobots.

"If they tell the Autobots about this, we're finished!" Scorponok said to his troops.

"Sir, I'm picking up a particle trail." Slugslinger said. Scorponok's mood improved.

"To where does it lead?" he asked the soldier.

"Nebulos." Slugslinger replied. Scorponok smiled, evilly, and said,

"Prepare to jump into Hyperspace."

* * *

Elsewhere, on the planet Earth, Optimus Prime was meditating. He heard a voice in his mind.

"Optimus! Optimus! I must warn you!" Optimus opened his optics.

"Alpha Trion!" he said.

"I must warn you that the rise of Unicron is nigh!" Alpha Trion said.

"Unicron? How can this be?" Optimus wondered.

"A cleansing flame will eradicate the Lord of Chaos!" Alpha Trion said, and Optimus' vision ended.

"A cleansing flame..." Optimus was puzzled.


	10. Broken Glass

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Fortress Maximus and a handful of Autobots narrowly escaped destruction at the hands of the treacherous Decepticon pirate, Scorponok. With their ship desperately low on fuel and the Decepticons closing in, the Autobots must make their stand on Nebulos...**

For now, the Autobots had found shelter, but they were unaware of what life on Nebulos was like. Elsewhere, in the capital city of Korahjah, Lord Zarak and his cabinet ruled Nebulos as an oligarchic aristocracy, called the left hand, where only the wealthy and educated were allowed any rights. However, a resistance group was gaining momentum across the planet. An unsuspecting white Nebucar pulled up beside an enemy tank, and inside, a person attached a detonator to its side, then pulled away.

Inside, Stylor, Gort, Arcana, and Duros were going on a routine disruptance mission, and Stylor ,the commander, told Duros,

"Hit it!" . Duros set off the detonator, and the tank exploded. There was a commotion, and left hand soldiers ran to contain the violence. The door to the Nebucar opened and three of the troublemakers got out, while Arcana drove. Stylor fired two pistols, Gort used an assault rifle, and Duros fired . Several of the enemy soldiers were killed, and then the Nebulans jumped back into the car and evacuated the city before any defensive protocols could be enacted. At Lord Zarak's palace, Monzo, one of his cabinet members said,

"Lord Zarak, I regretfully inform you that there has been a rebel attack in the market."

"Any casualties?" Zarak asked.

"Seven, Milord, and one of our tanks." Monzo said. Zarak was irritated. He knew that the former president of Nebulos, Galen, would soon be powerful enough to overthrow him. He needed reinforcements, and they arrived without his knowing so as Scorponok's pirate ship dropped out of hyperspace near Nebulos. On the ship Scorponok said to an officer,

"I prepare an assault ship for me. I am going to take a hunting party to the planet's surface and finish what I have started."

"Yes, Captain." the officer said. Scorponok, Mindwipe, Weirdwolf, Skullcruncher, Apeface, Snapdragon, Cyclone, Demolishor, Misfire, Triggerhappy, and Slugslinger boarded a shuttle and embarked on a hunt for the Autobots. They touched down in the arctic region of Nebulos, and Scorponok said,

"Decepticons, advance!" and they changed to their vehicle modes in search of Fortress Maximus. Meanwhile, as Fortress Maximus and his team continued on, they saw a river.

"Look, a river!" Sureshot said as he changed to his robot mode. Hardhead went over to investigate, and as he was about to touch the river, Brainstorm exclaimed,

"Don't touch that! The water here isn't like normal water, it has a pH of 0.97!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hardhead asked.

"Your servo is going to fry off if you touch it!" Brainstorm said. Hardhead refrained.

"If there's a river, there's bound to be people living on it. Let's go." Fortress Maximus said, and he and his crew continued on their journey. They soon saw a road, but no vehicles were going down it, until a group of Nebulans in a vehicle rode along and were going off onto a small path. The Autobots followed them through the forest where they stopped and got out. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Scorponok's fighters flew over.

"Hit the dirt!" Arcana said, then Stylor , Gort, Duros, and he ducked for cover. Scorponok and his pirates attacked, and then they saw Fortress Maximus and his Autobots arrive.

"Stop right there, Scorponok!"

"But we have the right-of-way, open fire!" Scorponok said, and the pirates opened fire. Fortress Maximus and his Autobots returned fire, and a battle broke out. Stylor, Gort, Duros, and Arcana tried to flee, but then Skullcruncher blocked their way!

"Going somewhere?" He said, then Hardhead fired his turret gun and the barrage of bullets left Skullcruncher running for cover.

"Fall back!" Scorponok said, and the Decepticons pulled out to regroup at their ship.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but now that you've seen us, we must terminate you!" Chromedome said as he was about to fire his blaster, then Fortress Maximus drew out his master sword and got in front of the Nebulans and said,

"No!" He turned around and crouched to see the Nebulans eye-to-eye.

"What are your names?" He asked them.

"Stylor."

"Duros."

"Gort"

"Arcana" The Nebulans said.

"I am Fortress Maximus, commander of the Autobot Nebulan fleet." Fortress Maximus said.

"Used to be." Kup said.

"The Decepticons destroyed my fleet, and we are the only survivors. Our shuttle is low on fuel, and we need to recharge ourselves." Fortress Maximus continued.

"Follow us to our base." Stylor said, and he and the Nebulans got into their car and drove to the rebel base, while Fortress Maximus and the Autobots followed them. They soon arrived at the Aravassian Range, a mountain chain, and the Autobots changed to their robot modes. the Rebellion had made its base in the caves, spread across the mountains 500 miles wide. At the main cave, Galen, the leader and ex-president of Nebulos came to greet Stylor and Beta Team, along with Fortress Maximus and the Autobots.

"Report, Lieutenant." Galen said. Stylor saluted and told Galen,

"We were able to destroy a tank. After we got outside the city, we met these guys." Galen looked at the Autobots.

"Bah wheep granah wheep nini bong!" Brainstorm said. The Nebulans were confused.

"It's the universal greeting." He explained.

"I am Autobot Commander Fortress Maximus." Fortress Maximus said to Galen.

"I am Galen, leader of the Nebulan resistance. You are just what we need to turn the tides of the war." Galen said.

"War?" Fortress Maximus asked.

"Yes, we are at war with the tyrannical Lord Zarak." Galen explained.

"We may be outgunned and outmanned, but we are stronger in our minds." he said. Arcana suddenly burst out,

"I've got it, minds! It may be crazy, but we have to try it. Put Nebulan operators in the Autobots' bodies." The Autobots were alarmed.

"Savages!" exclaimed Highbrow.

"No, no, it's not like that, we use your heads! We've witnessed you transform into vehicles, and since we have mech suits, we can modify them to transform into likenesses of your heads." Arcana said.

"What are the side effects?" asked Brainstorm

"I don't know if there are any, but anyone who is willing, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Arcana said. Gort, Stylor, and Duros stepped up, and Fortress Maximus looked at Galen.

"Let the transformations begin." Arcana said, and the Autobots got down on their backs, then the Nebulans went to the sickbay with Arcana's rough sketches, and soon, symbiosis was about to begin...


	11. Brothers in Armor

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Fortress Maximus and his ragtag Autobot crew have made contact with the Nebulan resistance and have forged a reluctant alliance. Meanwhile, Scorponok and his Decepticons are also going to make contact with the Nebulans, but with a much more sinister agenda...**

At the Rebel base, medics and repair bots alike were working, day and night to rebuild the Autobots and Nebulans so they would combine together. It took several weeks of bioengineering, until Galen looked upon his four soldiers and said,

"They are ready." Gort, Arcana, Duros, and Stylor were soon ready, and Brainstorm, Highbrow, Chromedome, and Hardhead's dormant bodies were prepared, and then, the five Nebulans leaped into the air, they transformed into heads, and Gort connected to Highbrow, Stylor to Chromedome, Arcana to Brainstorm, and Duros to Hardhead. The Autobots were back online.

"This feels...funny." Chromedome.

"Watch it!" Stylor said as he was jostled around. The Autobots stumbled around, and Fortress Maximus said,

"Galen, I too will undergo this process."

"By your looks, we might have to wait." Arcana said.

"We're going out for a test drive!" Brainstorm said, and the Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and were soon out of sight. The Nebulans rode in the Autobots' cockpits as they rode along, and Duros said,

"This is unbelieveable!"

"Great idea, Arcana!" Brainstorm said. Nearby, the Decepticons saw the Autobots.

"Look, Autobots!" Weirdwolf said.

"This is too good!" Skullcruncher said.

"Yes, I shall descend upon them, and swallow them, like the all consuming darkness!" Midwipe murmured.

"Destroy them!" Scorponok said, and the Decepticons charged down the hill.

"Look, Decepticons!" Stylor said. The Autobots looked to see the Decepticons dashing down the hill, but they stood firm and the Autobots knew what to do. Brainstorm fired his pistols, Hardhead changed to his tank mode and fired his cannon while Duros fired a smaller machine gun. Highbrow hovered in his helicopter mode with Gort in his cargo bay firing a rotary cannon, and the Decepticons were awestruck at the Autobots new firepower.

"Retreat!" Scorponok said, and they fell back. The Nebulans soon returned to the mountains, where they reported their mission to Galen and Fortress Maximus.

"The Decepticons didn't stand a chance!" Arcana said.

"The Decepticons now know of our alliance?" Galen asked.

In Korahjah, Scorponok and his Decepticons arrived, and Left Hand security troopers gathered at the city's western gates to stop the intruders, but to no avail. Scorponok fired his shoulder cannons, Demolishor changed to his tank mode and fired a shell, which blew up an incoming tank. A security gunship flew in, but Slugslinger flew in and with a burst from his laser cannons, the gunship exploded and crashed into a building. The Decepticons continued their rampage through town, until they reached Zarak's palace. Zarak, Monzo, Vorath, Grax, Krunk, Spasma, Nightstick, Fracas, Aimless, Caliburst, and Blowpipe went to see what was going on.

"You're making quite a mess of my city, my friend." Zarak said to Scorponok.

"You're an organic, and organics are no friends of us Decepticons." Scorponok said.

"Ah, yes, I've heard many tales of you transformers. Your war across the galaxy." Zarak said. The Decepticons caught up to Scorponok and Cyclone said,

"Let's squish them!"

"Yeah, I wanna squeeze them till they pop!" Demolishor sugggested.

"Silence!" Scorponok said.

"I have a proposition for you." Zarak said.

"Go on..." Scorponok said.

"I require powerful allies if I am going to sustain my control of Nebulos. However, joining me carries a hefty cost." Zarak said.

"What will it cost us?" Scorponok asked

"Your heads." Zarak answered. Scorponok was alarmed.

"Never!" He shouted.

"Guards, execute them!" Zaral said.

"Wait, you can have the deals of these five!" Scorponok said as he shoved Mindwipe, Weirdwolf, Skullcruncher, Apeface, and Snapdragon up front."

"What about the others?" Zarak asked.

"You can have their weapons." Scorponok replied, and Misfire, Slugslinger, Triggerhappy, Cyclone, and Demolishor handed over their weapons.

"Come inside, Scorponok, we have much to talk about." Zarak said, and Scorponok and the Decepticons went inside...


	12. Steel vs skin

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons have made contact with the Nebulan people. Fortress Maximus and his Autobots ally themselves with Galen and the Nebulan resistance, while Scorponok and his Decepticon pirates join forces with the malevolent Zarak and his cabinet...**

Scorponok's Decepticons were modified much in the same fashion as the Autobots had been. They were soon ready, and they began combining. Grax and Skullcruncher, Vorath and Mindwipe, Monzo and Weirdwolf, Spasma and Apeface, and Krunk combined with Snapdragon. Next the others that were transformed from the Decepticons' weapons were ready, and Nightstick formed Cyclone, then Fracas with Demolishor, Aimless went with Misfire, Blowpipe with Triggerhappy, and Caliburst with Slugslinger.

"Those Autobots don't stand a chance!" Demolishor said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Fracas said.

"Scorponok himself is being bonded with Lord Zarak, but it will take some time. We create you to plug the gap." explained Monzo.

"With our new heads, we'll be masters over the Autobots!" Skullcruncher said.

"That's it, Headmasters!" Mindwipe said. In Scorponok's absence, Mindwipe was leader. Seizing his opportunity, Mindwipe asked Vorath,

"Where are the rebels?"

"Our sources tell us that their fortress is in the Aravissian Range." Vorath replied.

"Excellent, Decepticons, attack!" Mindwipe said, and he transformed into his bat mode and the other Decepticons followed him. In the Aravissian range, the Autobot headmasters, as they called themselves, were preparing for another raid on Left Hand installations. The Nebulan-Autobot alliance had proven to be extremely successful, with tales of their daring strikes spreading like wildfire across the planet and several cities had already pledged themselves to the resistance's aid.

"Autobots, I must say that this partnership has been most beneficial." Galen said to the Headmasters.

"You bet, and we'll be able to overthrow the Left Hand!" Pointblank said. Meanwhile, the Decepticons were in the mountains and they began their attack on the resistance base by first attacking a communications platform.

"Contact HQ! We're under attack!" a Nebulan said, but before they could raise the alarm Cylcone, using his new targetmaster, Nightstick, fired a burst of explosive micro-darts, which blasted the platform apart and it slid into the valley below, taking with it its compliment of Nebulans. At the main base, a soldier said to Galen,

"Sir, we're under attack! It's the Left Hand, they've found us!"

"Battle stations!" Galen said, and he turned to the Autobots and said,

"Autobots, prepare for battle!" The headmasters changed to their robot modes and their headmasters connected to them. Outside, the Decepticons arrived, and they shot up the hangar. Demolisor changed to his tank mode and fired his turret gun, while Fracas jumped off of his partner and changed to his Nebulan mode and shot several rebel soldiers. Cyclone hovered in his helicopter mode and fired Nightstick in his gun mode, blowing up a tank and several soldiers with it. The Autobots arrived on the scene and Brainstorm said,

"Headmasters, attack!", then a battle began. Brainstorm changed to his vehicle mode and Arcana sat in his cockpit.

"I've got some torpedoes, fire!" Brainstorm told his partner. Arcana fired the proton torpedoes and they blasted Demolishor away. The non-headmaster Autobots also went into battle, as Kup fired his musket, Sureshot fired his heat-seeking rifle, and Hot Rod fired his arm blasters. The battle was intense, and as it raged, the base was being evacuated. Three rebel transports got away, and Brainstorm said to the other Heamasters,

"Everyone, protect those transports!" The Autobots were soon evacuating the base, and before they left, Highbrow scanned Misfire, who was firing Aimless, and then, just as they left, a huge figure emerged from another hangar. It was Fortress Maximus, who had undergone his own headmaster modification.

"Anyone miss me?" He said, and he fired his newt wing wrist machine guns.

"Look out!" Apeface shouted as he and Snapdragon were shot down.

"Let's get out of here!" Duros said, and the Autobots and resistance soldiers evacuated their base, and just as they left, it crumbled and exploded.

"Done it, we have!" Weirdwolf said. The resistance made it clear across the planet by nightfall to the plains of Thok and set up camp.

"What do we do now?" Chromedome asked.

"I have determined a course of action that will make us stronger than the Decepticons." Highbrow said.

"Let's hear it, Highbrow." Gort said.

"The Decepticons used Nebulan partners as weapon, we can, too!" Highbrow said.

"With this technology, we can take back Nebulos!" Galen said.

"Autobots, we will use this technology and attack Korajah. When we are through, Nebulos will be free. I swear to you." Fortress Maximus said. Unbeknownst to anyone, one of Zarak's spy drones was watching...


	13. Liberation

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Galen, the Autobots, and the rest of the resistance have been driven from their base after a savage attack by the Decepticons, who are now in league with the Left Hand...**

The Autobots worked to build their own targetmasters at the resistance camp on the plains of Thok. Five resistance weapons specialists were enlisted as part of the program, and five Autobots were recruited.

"Okay, let's give this a shot." Galen said to the five Autobots and Nebulans. The Nebulans Haywire, Pinpointer, Recoil, Peacemaker, Spoilsport, and Firebolt combined with Blurr, Crosshairs, Kup, Pointblank, Sureshot, and Hot Rod.

"Alright!" Hot Rod said as he brandished Firebolt in his new weapon mode.

"Autobots, resistance, let's roll out!" Galen said, and then he got into a small scout car, and it transformed into Cerebros, a smaller transformer, with Galen forming his head, then Cerebros transformed into Fortress Maximus' head as his body transformed from his new battle station mode. The Autobot headmasters and combined, then the Autobot targetmasters transformed into their vehicle modes as their partners rode in their weapon modes on the roofs of the Autobots' car modes. the surviving resistance ships took off and headed for Korahjah. In Zarak's captial, modifications to Scorponok were proceeding as planned.

"Those Autobots will pay for their insolence!" Zarak said to the Decepticons and his cabinet.

"Yeah!" Cyclone said. Suddenly, there was an explosion outside the city. Resistance forces had arrived in full strength to attack Korahjah.

"Go and deal with them, I shall stay here, with Scorponok!" Zarak said. Outside, the resistance attacked, and people cheered. Left hand soldiers fought back, but the resistance fought on. The Decepticons arrived and fought back, but the Autobots were ready, and as Nightstick flew in with Nightstick as his weapon, he said,

"Lights out, Autobots!", but Kup fired Recoil in weapon mode and replied,

"Sweet dreams, Cyclone!", then with a burst of energy, Cyclone was shot down. Hot Rod ducked and rolled behind buildings as Snapdragon and Apeface fired their blasters at him, and Apeface said.

"I lost him!"

"Well let's find him!" Snapdragon said as they changed into their beast modes.

"Here I am!" Hot Rod said as he burst out of the shadows, and with Firebolt, he blasted them away. The Autobots and the resistance battled the Left Hand and the Decepticons, and across Nebulos, its effects were felt. Uprisings strangled the governments of other city states across Nebulos, and in Korajah, the Autobots were winning. They fought their hardest, the people joined them, and slowly, Zarak's stranglehold on Nebulos was crumbling. Fortress Maximus was in his battle platform mode, with Hardhead nearby shelling left hand positions and multiple resistance soldiers manning some of the cannons. Galen drove up in Cerebros, then he transformed and combined with his mount.

"How goes the battle, Duros?" Galen asked.

"The heck if I know, Hardhead and I are just getting our licks in." Duros said.

"Sir, our forces have the Left Hand in full retreat to Zarak's palace." Highbrow chimed in over the comm.

"Excellent, Highbrow." Galen said. Fortress Maximus then changed to his robot mode, with Cerebros forming his head, and he said,

"Onward!" and lead the Autobots and resistance into battle. They charged on Zarak's palace, all of them, with the people of Nebulos by their side, to stand up for themselves and that they would not be bullied by Zarak and his tyrannical government. The Decepticons and whatever Left Hand security forces remaining retreated behind the walls of the palace.

"Zarak, come out and face us!" Galen said as Fortress Maximus changed to battle platform mode, then Cerebros changed to armored car mode, then Galen to robot mode. There was an eerie silence. A hush fell over the crowd. A rumbling came from the ground, then a huge figure burst through the palace, tearing a hole in its structure and causing it to collapse. It was Scorponok, in his new scorpion mode.

"Here I am!" Zarak said, haughtily.

"By the rings..." Galen gasped. The people began to flee, but the Autobots held strong.

"Open fire!" he said, trying to pull himself together. The targetmasters changed to their gun modes and their Autobot partners fired them, Brainstorm and Highbrow took to the air, and Hardhead changed to his tank mode. The storm of fire blitzed Scorponok and Zarak, and would vaporize an ordinary Decepticon, but he was no ordinary Decepticon.

"Hahahaha! My turn!" Zarak said, and he changed to his head mode and combined with Scorponok.

"Die, Autobots!" Scorponok roared, and he fired his shoulder cannons and back mounted stinger cannon. The Autobots were fleeing, all except Fortress Maximus and Galen.

"You are a fool, Fortress Maximus." Scorponok said, and as he was about to land a finishing blow, his foe stabbed him with his master sword. Scorponok looked down at his wound, and then, with his claws, he tore the sword from his stomach, and battled with Fortress Maximus.

"Your rule is at an end, Zarak!" Galen said.

"On the contrary, Galen, your puny resistance is at an end-and it wasn't short enough!" Zarak said as Scorponok punched Fortress Maximus. The titanic Autobot was thrown back as he smashed into a factory, then, as Scorponok was again about to finish him, the Autobots and resistance poured their collective firepower onto Scorponok.

"AAARRRGGHH!" Scorponok cried.

"Retreat!" He said to the Decepticons. The Decepticons retreated from Korahjah, and so did Scorponok. The battle was over, for the Autobots had won. An explosion of jubilant screams came from across the city, as Zarak's regime had finally fallen.

"We did it!" Hot Rod cheered.

"I'm getting too old for all of this." Kup muttered. Later, at an awards ceremony, the Autobots were honored by the council of peers, Nebulos' lawmaking body.

"Autobots, we cannot describe how grateful we are. We owe you our liberty, our property, our dignity, and our lives." One member, High-Q said.

"People of Nebulos, I must make an announcement. Though the Decepticons have been defeated, they are not destroyed. Our bonds to the Autobots are irreversible, and where they go, we must go also. I am making my second in command, Muzzle, as your new leader!" Galen said. Galen gave his wreath of office, and his medallion to Muzzle, the new leader.

"I bid you farewell!" Galen said. The Autobots and their Nebulan partners boarded their ship in the polar region, and they took off. At Scorponok's pirate fleet, Scorponok and his compliment returned.

"Sir, welcome back!" A pirate said. Scorponok did not reply, and then he said to his crew,

"We must leave. Prepare to jump into Hyperspace."

"Yes, Captain." a pirate said. Scorponok and his fleet jumped into Hyperspace.

* * *

In space, Fortress Maximus and his crew were making good time. Hot Rod was going about his business, when suddenly, he lost control of himself.

"Hot Rod, what's wrong?" asked Firebolt. Hot Rod didn't answer. He changed to his vehicle mode and went to the escape pods. He got into one and then launched from the ship. Firebolt ran to the bridge, where he said to Fortress Maximus, Brainstorm, and Pointblank,

"Sir, Hot Rod...!"

"What about him?" asked Pointblank.

"He's...gone!"

"To where?" Brainstorm asked.

"The escape pods!" Firebolt said. Fortress Maximus said,

"Lock onto the escape pod's trajectory and jump into Hyperspace!" The ship immediately charted a new course and blasted into Hyperspace.

* * *

At Unicron's throne, five of his heralds were assembled.

"Nemesis Prime, go and make the necessary preparations on Earth." Unicron said to the five heralds.

"Yes, Master." Nemesis Prime said, and Barricade, Slicer, Road Rage, and X-Brawn followed him to Earth...


End file.
